Legend of Zelda: Hyrule's Twilight Hour - Chapter 2
by Everett01
Summary: The second chapter of Hyrule's Twilight Hour. Link and Zelda grow ever closer, and Link begins to take part in the military action of the Hyrule soldiers.


**Legend of Zelda: Hyrule's Twilight Hour**

*This fanfic is intended only for adults 18+. It contains strong language, descriptions of sexual encounters, and descriptions of violence. If any of these bother you, stop reading now, because I don't need to deal with any whining. No copyright intended, all rights go to Nintendo and the owners of the Legend of Zelda franchise.*

(I added some extra content at the request of some readers to have it make more sense. I hope you like it better now.)

Chapter 2: A Hero's Duty

The following morning, Link is woken by the sun shining through his window. He gets up out of bed, puts on his tunic and boots, and finishes packing the last of his belongings. He sets all of his stuff in the middle of the room, then gets on Epona and heads out to the village breakfast. When he arrives, everyone is waiting for him. They have a large table set out and decorated beautifully, and plates of food are laid out across the table. "Good morning, Link!" Everyone shouts when he walks up. "Good morning!" He says as he gets off of Epona. All the adults (except Uli) have a mug of mead in their hand, and all the kids have cups of juices from wild fruits that grow in the forest. "Get this young man a drink!" Mayor Bo says. Rusl hands Link a mug of mead and smiles at him. "A toast! To our good friend, Link! May the goddess watch over him where ever he may roam!" Mayor Bo shouts. "To Link!" Everyone shouts.

They all enjoy a nice breakfast together, and chat as they eat and drink at the table. After about an hour, they hear a horn from the direction of Link's house. They all stand and get into a group. A group of men on horseback enter the village and approach them. They stop a few yards away, and part down the middle. Princess Zelda rides up to them on the back of a beautiful white horse. "Zelda?" Link says in surprise. "Good morning, Link." She says with a smile. He walks over and helps her off the horse, then gives her a hug. "I wasn't expecting you to come." He says. She smiles. "I know. That's why I came." She says with a sweet smile. He laughs. She offers him her hand, and he takes it and walks her over to the group. "Everyone, I present to you the lovely Princess Zelda." Link announces. "Welcome, Princess!" Mayor Bo says. "It's a pleasure to see you again, your majesty." Rusl says. "It's such an honor!" Talo exclaims. "You're more beautiful than I imagined!" Beth exclaims.

Zelda shakes hands and politely meet-and-greets with everyone. Link pulls Rusl aside. "You knew she was coming, didn't you?" Link asks. Rusl only smiles and winks at him. Zelda finishes conversing with the villagers, and steps to Link's side. "Thank you for your hospitality, Mayor Bo. We must be off now." She says. "Please take care of Link for us. And Link, you protect her, you hear?" Mayor Bo says. "Don't worry, I'll take very good care of him." Zelda says, discreetly grabbing Link's hand and smiling at him. Link says his goodbyes to everyone, then gets on Epona and rides off with Zelda and the escort. When they pass by Link's house, a group of servants on horses have his belongings loaded on a wagon. They follow behind Link and Zelda as they ride off to the castle.

When they arrive at the castle, Zelda leads Link and the servants carrying his belongings to his room down the hall from hers. The servants places his stuff in the middle of the room in front of the bed. "I can have the servants decorate the room for you. Or would you prefer to do it yourself?" Zelda asks. "I would prefer to do it myself, thank you." He says. He turns to the servants. "Thank you for your help." He says. They all bow politely, then walk out of the room. Link looks around the room. The bed is big enough for three people to sleep on and still have room to wiggle around, and he has a balcony with a canopy over the top. The doors to the balcony are glass with large beautiful red curtains that pull across to cover them. He has a large dresser and a wardrobe for keeping clothes and boots, and a fireplace with a loveseat and a plush carpet.

"I think I can get used to this place." Link comments. "Good. I wouldn't want my new pet hero to be uncomfortable." Zelda says in a flirty tone. He looks at her with an amused expression, and she winks at him. "I'll leave you to unpack. I'll come by and visit later." She says, turning to leave. "Thank you." He says. She nods and smiles as she walks out the door and closes it behind her. Link stands there in a daze for a moment. "Link, you are one lucky bastard." He says to himself.

He unpacks his clothes, and decorates his shelves and walls with the decor he brough from his old home. His room now looks like a cross between a royal castle chamber and his old room back in Ordon. There is a painting of a pasture with Ordon goats grazing the grass, a decoration made of Ordon goat horns, and several other things from around his house. After he's been decorating for a few hours, it is now late afternoon. He hears a knock at his door. "Come in." He says. Zelda opens the door and steps in. "Oh my, you sure didn't waste time getting moved in." She comments. "I decided to decorate using things from Ordon, so it would feel more like home." He explains. "Well I'm glad you are comfortable. It looks nice." She says. She sits on his loveseat, and holds out her hand at the fireplace. The logs sitting in the fireplace burst into flames, and she motions for Link to sit down next to her.

They sit and chat for a while, and she has a servant bring them their dinner around evening time. They enjoy a nice dinner together, and chat until the sun goes down.

"Can I ask you for a favor?" Zelda asks. "Of course, anything." Link responds. "The captain of the guard asked if you could help him train the new recruits. They need training badly, and who better to train them than the Hero of Hyrule?" She asks. "I'd be happy to train them." Link says. "Thank you. The captain is about to dispatch a squad of soldiers to explore a new territory outside the kingdom, so we need to have more trained men to remain here to protect the kingdom. I know they will be fine if they've been trained by you." She says. She moves over closer to him. "I've seen you in action. It's quite an amazing sight." She says. He looks down meekly. "It's no big deal." He says. "No, you're wrong. You saved me and this kingdom. There's a reason you were chosen by the gods to be this kingdom's savior. And I witnessed it firsthand" She insists. "Zelda..." He says softly. She blushes and smiles at him. "Anyway, thank you for agreeing to help." She says quickly, still red in the face. She gets up and bows politely. "I'll go ahead and take my leave. Good night." She says, and she starts to walk out of the room. "Good night, Zelda." He says before she walks out. "Sweet dreams." She says with a sweet smile. She walks out and closes the door.

Zelda walks back to her chambers, and closes the door. She leans against the door, lets out a deep sigh and tries to catch her breath. She puts her hand over her heart. What was that? My heart is beating so fast. She thinks to herself. Get a grip, Zelda. It's Link. There's no reason to get so worked up. She thinks as she takes a deep breath. She walks over to her wardrobe, and starts to undress.

What was that all about? She seemed so flustered as she walked out. Link thinks as he lays back on his bed. He looks out at the moon. Oh well. Never mind that for now. I've got a big day tomorrow, so I should get some rest. He turns over and goes to sleep.

The next day, after eating breakfast with Zelda, Link walks out the doors of the castle onto the training grounds. He enters the grounds, and the captain is standing in front of a large group of soldiers standing in formation. "Attention!" He shouts to the soldiers. Everyone stands up straight, and looks straight ahead. "Sir Link! The men are gathered for you." The catain says. Link walks up to them. "Thank you, Captain. At ease." Link says. The soldiers all relax. Link stands there and inspects them for a moment. He then begins to pace back and forth in front of them. "Gentlemen. I was asked by the Princess herself to be your trainer. For the next several days, you will do everything I tell you without question. So, let's get started." He announces to the men. He points at one of the men in the front row. "You. Come at me." He says. "Sir?" The soldier asks. "Come at me. As hard as you can." Link says again.

The soldier looks uncertainly at a soldier next to him, then charges at Link. Link sticks his foot out, grabs his spear and launches him several feet into the ground. The other soldiers exclaim in awe, and Link helps the soldier up. "It is my job to make sure you are ready to face any foe you may come across on your journey. Now, let's get started." Link announces.

The next several hours are spent running drills, going through basic swordplay, and sparring with each other. It is now late afternoon, and the soldiers are starting to grow tired. As Link is watching the soldiers spar, he looks up at the walkway on the wall around the courtyard, and sees Zelda watching him with a smile on her face. He smiles back and barks an order at the soldiers to fall back in formation. "You have all done excellent today. Continue this training, and you will become mighty warriors of Hyrule. Just remember one thing: Your sword and your shield matter just as much as the man standing next to you. Trust in both, and you will not fall. You're dismissed." Link says. "Dismissed!" The captain bellows. The soldiers relax and walk to the armory to put away their weapons and armor.

Link goes back up to his room, and takes off his shirt, boots and right-arm brace. Leaving his clothes, sword and shield, he grabs a towel and walks down the hall to the bathing room. He opens the door and walks in. The bath is a large pool of water that is waist-deep, with a beautiful fountain in the center. He takes off his trousers, and steps into the water. The water soothes and relaxes his muscles as he washes himself. After he is all clean, he gets out, dries off and puts his trousers back on. He walks out into the hall and bumps into Zelda. "Oh, hey Zelda." He says. "Hello, Link. I saw you walking into the bath, so I decided to wait for you." She says. They walk back down the hall together. "Thank you for agreeing to train the men today. I know they will feel much more confident in themselves knowing that they've been trained by the great hero." She says. "Please, I'm not that big of a deal." He says. "Always so modest." She says with a sweet smile. They come to her door, and she opens it. "Come on in for a while." She says. "I need to go get my clothes." He says. "Don't worry, I won't bite." She jokes. "Besides, I have something that will help you to relax." She adds.

They go into her room, and sit on her loveseat in front of her fireplace. She lights it with her magic, and turns back to Link. "Turn around." She says. He does so, and she takes off her gloves and starts massaging his shoulders. He is caught off guard at first, but he then relaxes and lets out a sigh of relief. "You're so tense. You need to relax." She comments. "I need to keep my strength up. The only way I can be useful to you is if I keep myself strong enough to protect you." He says. She rubs lower on his shoulders. "You are wrong. I appreciate you protecting me, I do. You make me feel so safe. But that's not all you're good for." She says. She blushes, but he doesn't see since his back is turned. She wraps her arms around him and runs her hands down to his chest. "Link...you've done so much for me. You saved me from Ganon's control, you saved the kingdom from his threat of doom, and you've been such a good friend to me." She says. She runs her hands up and down his chest, and lays her head on his back.

He turns around and puts his hands on her shoulders. "Zelda, we can't. You're the princess, and I'm just a boy from Ordon village." He says. "I don't care. I'm done fighting my feelings. I don't care about my royal heritage. And you are more than a common villager. You are the chosen hero of the gods." She says. She takes his right hand in hers, and their triforce symbols glow faintly. "You and I have been tied by a strand of fate since before we were both born. We were destined to meet, and you were destined to save me." She says.

"Don't you see? We are destined to be together. Can't you feel it?" Zelda asks. Link looks into her eyes, and puts a hand on her cheek. "I feel it too. I felt it when we first met, and I've felt it every day since then. My feelings for you have only grown as we've gotten to know each other." Link says. Her eyes tear up slightly and she holds his hand to her face. She closes her eyes and lets a couple of tears run down her face. "Link..." She whispers. He wipes away her tears, and pulls her closer into his arms. She opens her eyes and looks into his as he holds her in his arms. He closes his eyes and kisses her softly. She blushes furiously, then closes her eyes again and puts her arms around his back. They hold for what feels like an eternity. He finally pulls away slowly, and they slowly open their eyes. "That was...wow..." She whispers. He holds her tight in his arms, and she pulls him down with her as she falls back on the loveseat. He is now on top of her, and he pulls away and looks down into her eyes.

"That was my first kiss." She says, looking up at him with a look of passion mixed with flirtiness. "Mine too. Did I disappoint?" He asks. "No, it was better than I imagined." She says. They sit up and she puts her head on his shoulder. They sit there in silence for a while, listening to the sound of the fire crackling. Link eventually stands up. "I think I will retire for the night. Sleep well, Zelda." He says. She stands up and kisses him. She pulls away, then whispers in his ear, "Sweet dreams." He walks out of the room and closes the door behind him. As soon as the door closes, Zelda collapses onto the loveseat with her hand over her heart. My goodness! I thought I was going to faint!She thinks to herself, breathing heavily and blushing. Link walks back his room, and lays down in his bed. "I can't believe that just happened…." He says to himself in wonder.

The following days pass uneventfully. Link would go through daily training exercises with the men, and Zelda would invite him to her room to massage his muscles after he takes a bath. They would always talk for a while, then kiss each other good night. One evening a few weeks later, when Link decided to take a day off from training, he is walking to the bath. He opens the door, and walks in. He takes off his trousers behind the changing wall, walks around the corner, and stops dead in his tracks. Standing naked with her back turned is Zelda, bathing herself in the fountain's miniature waterfall. Link turns beet red and darts back behind the wall. Holy goddesses! What do I do? He thinks frantically. He peeks around the corner and gets quite an eyeful. Zelda is now running her hands up and down her body, with the water making her shimmer in the torchlight. Link immediately gets a hard-on, but he contains his excitement and continues watching. Zelda turns her back and smiles to herself. Bingo. It worked. She thinks to herself. Link cranes his neck to watch, and Zelda runs her hands between her legs, trying to put on a good show for Link without him figuring out that she knows he's there. She moans softly, and Link's breathing starts to get heavier as his heart races.

When he finally can't take it anymore, he wraps a towel around his waist and walks around the corner as if he just got there. "Zelda!" He exclaims, covering his eyes and pretending to be surprised. She calmly gets out, grabs her towel, dries off, and walks over to him. "Don't pretend. I know you were watching." She says. He opens his eyes, and she smiles naughtily. "Wh-what?" He asks. "I knew you were there the whole time. That's why I put on that little show for you." She says. She wraps her arms around him and kisses him. He hesitantly puts his arms around her, and runs a hand down to her butt. She pulls away and grabs her towel. "Follow me." She says. She takes his hand and leads him to her room. She closes the door behind them, then leads him over to the bed.

She pulls him in and kisses him passionately. She runs her hands up and down his back, and moans softly as he runs his hands up and down her body. He runs a hand over her breasts, and she moans and blushes deeply, then stops for a moment. She pushes him down onto the bed to where he is sitting there looking up at her. She steps back, and lets her towel drop to the floor. She turns around and looks at him with passion. He is staring at her in wonder and awe. She turns around, and the moonlight shines in on her bare skin, making her body shimmer in the soft light. "By the gods...you are so beautiful." Link says. He stands, takes off his towel, and embraces her. She hugs him tight and moans as he kisses her neck.

She lays back on the bed. "You're my first, so please be gentle. My darling Link." She says endearingly. He gets in bed and wraps her in his embrace, kissing her neck. "I will always be gentle with you. I will indulge in your every desire, my precious Zelda." He says lovingly. "I want you, Link. I want you to touch me, hold me, kiss me. I need you." She whispers. He kisses her and rolls over on top of her. She wraps her arms around his back and blushes deeply as he kisses her neck. He kisses from her neck, working his way down to her breasts. She moans and blushes deep red as he kisses and teases her now stiff nipples. He runs a hand down between her legs, and she opens her legs enough to allow him easy access. He slowly and softly caresses her lips down there, and she moans softly. "Don't stop." She whispers. He teases her more vigorously, and she moans louder. He continues teasing and pleasuring her until she is dripping wet. "Link, I can't wait anymore. I need you now." She says, spreading her legs for him. He moves over on top of her, and reveals his penis to her. She gasps at the sight of it. "Wow. So your strength isn't limited to only your body." She purrs appreciatively. He teases the entrance of her pussy with the tip, until she is groaning in pleasure and anticipation.

"Are you ready?" He asks. She nods eagerly. "Yes, I'm ready." She says. He prepares to enter her, and she wraps her arms around his back. He slowly pushes it in, and she cries out. "Are you alright? Does it hurt?" He asks in concern. "No, I'm fine. Don't stop." She gasps. He obeys. He begins gently thrusting in and out of her, and hears the satisfying sound of her moans of pleasure. "Oh Link….!" She moans, putting a hand on his cheek lovingly. "Go harder." She says, wrapping her arm back around him. He goes a bit harder and faster, and she moans louder. He kisses her, and she holds him tight against her, her breasts squeezing against his chest. He suddenly picks up the pace, and is rewarded with a surprised cry of delight from Zelda. She digs her fingernails into his back, and her face flushes deep red. "Oh yes! Just like that! Don't stop!" She calls out in pleasure. Link kisses her and stares deep down into her eyes. "Zelda….I can't hold out any longer." He says. "Just….let it out. I can't….hold on much longer…either!" She gasps in ecstasy. He quickens the pace one last time. "Zelda!" He calls. "Link!" She screams as they climax together.

Later, Link is laying next to Zelda with her cuddled up next to him sleeping soundly. He leans over and kisses her cheek. "Sleep well, my beloved Zelda." He whispers. He pulls her closer, lays down and goes to sleep.


End file.
